


The wonderful everyday

by elareine



Series: Advent Calendar 2019 [24]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Curtain Fic, Domestic Bliss, Fluff and Humor, IKEA, Innuendo, Insecurity, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21941653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elareine/pseuds/elareine
Summary: How to build a home, one step—and one piece of IKEA furniture—at a time.
Relationships: Roy Harper/Koriand'r/Jason Todd
Series: Advent Calendar 2019 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558834
Comments: 7
Kudos: 160





	The wonderful everyday

**Author's Note:**

> Advent calendar day twenty-four: Curtain fic.

“Those meatballs do not seem special to me.” Kori wrinkled her nose. “In fact, they are rather underspiced, and the sauce too salty.” 

Roy shrugged. “Told you. The salmon’s alright.” 

Jason looked as if the mediocre Kotbullar had personally robbed his childhood, but all he said was: “I’ll make us some decent ones, Kori.” 

“Could be the first meal in our apartment.” 

Kori’s eyes lit up at the suggestion (literally), but Jason snorted. “Nah. I got something else planned for that, just wait.”

It had been something they’d been idly saying to each other for months now. ‘When we have our apartment.’ ‘In our home.’ ‘When we’ve settled down and gotten all domestic.’ (Okay, the last one was just Roy.) It embodied a goal. A kind of home base; not the island, but an apartment close to where their daily work took place. Somewhere to tie them together when their paths diverged. 

And hopefully, Roy thought, it would be enough to prove to a certain member of their trio that they were in this for the long haul. 

They decided on a bed relatively quickly. Honestly, the size was the major factor here. Roy would have to make some custom additions regarding the headboard, anyway. 

When it came to the mattress, though, there were… disagreements. 

“I still say a memory foam makes more sense.” 

Kori frowned. “But it doesn’t. We sleep all tangled up anyway.” 

“So? We’re still heaver at certain parts than others. It’ll be nice to have a mattress that adjusts to that.” 

“What would your accustomed position even be?” Roy asked, a little meanly. “Face buried in either of our bellies?” 

Jason smirked. “You wish.” 

Someone cleared their throat behind them. “If you might allow a suggestion…” 

Turning around, Roy realized they had attracted a bit of an audience. Ooops. A slightly flushed man in one of these yellow-and-blue uniforms was pointing at a bed at the far end of the showroom. “Our Hidrasund is very… uh, durable.” 

Shooting him a sympathetic smile, Roy grabbed his wayward lovers—still arguing about memory foam vs. aqua—, called out “Thank you!” and pulled them towards it. 

Once there, he let himself drop down on the bed without ceremony. “Oh, yeah, that _is_ nice—oof!” 

Having made his point via an elbow to the stomach, Jason shifted around until his head was on Roy’s belly. After a moment, he gave Roy two thumbs up. 

Kori sat at the ledge, smiling down at them, fondness written all over her face. “Then I suppose Jason can write that down with his funny little pencil.” 

“Hey!” Jason waved said pencil playfully in her face. “You remember all these numbers, huh?” 

Roy kept a perfectly straight face and was proud of it. “Yes. The frame was 804.040.78, this mattress is 103.726.79, the five bookshelves you insisted you don’t reeeally need is 904.019.32.” 

Watching his lovers dissolve into giggles made it worth it. After a few seconds, he couldn’t help but join in. They were still chuckling when they’d made their way into the couch section. 

Jason and Roy were pretty indifferent about the selection offered here. Nothing that easily showed bloodstains, that was the only requirement. Kori, however, seemed hell-bent on a yellow monstrosity. It was large, Roy gave her that. It was also the ugliest thing he’d ever seen. Was that chintz? Who the fuck did anything with chintz anymore? Was that stuff even called chintz?

Jason stared at it. 

“You do not understand. It is perfect.” 

Grinning, Roy pulled her away a bit and whispered: “Why are you so set on this one?” 

“It’s the perfect height to bend Jason over.” 

Roy digested that. Then he walked straight back over to Jason and announced: “I want that one, too.” 

With complete exasperation, Jason noted down the number. “Tables and chairs next.” 

At least that part passed more quickly and with fewer arguments.

“How’s that one for the kitchen?” 

“Looks like it can take some weight,” Jason judged, his grin filthy. “And easy to clean. All of which is very important for a good meal.” 

“We should order several of these,” Kori nodded. “For Roy’s workroom, too.” 

Huh. That would actually be perfect, sex aside. Roy grinned, imagining all the things he could store there, with this and the metal shelves they’d picked out before… Oooh, yeah. 

A kiss was pressed to the back of his neck, then another, and Roy startled out of his thoughts to see Kori and Jason look at him as if he was a cute kitten or something. “Oh, sorry. Yeah, we should get those.” 

“Noted.” Jason scribbled down the number. “Let’s go look at the kitchens.” 

“Huh? What’s wrong with our current one?” 

Jason didn’t even dignify that with an answer. Kori shook her head. “Roy. I refuse.” 

And yeah, okay, maybe the one that was in the apartment right now was a bit… dingy. Whatever. It wasn’t like they lacked money these days. If those two wanted a new kitchen, who was Roy to object. 

Those kitchens in the showrooms looked pretty fancy, though. As if you wouldn’t be able to eat a burger in it without feeling guilty. Some of them were even—he wrinkled his nose—cute. And none would fit the room their current one was in. 

“Don’t you need to, like, make sure whatever you choose fits exactly?” he asked. 

“Nah, they stopped by two weeks ago and took exact measurements,” Jason told him distractedly, as if Roy should know that. Maybe he should. “We got an appointment to discuss our options at three, but I want to check out the paneling and—” 

At that moment, Roy viscerally understood how it felt for others when he talked about whatever invention he was tinkering on. 

“But…” he protested weakly. “It’s just a kitchen.” 

Jason didn’t hear him. He had passed on the showrooms and was off inspecting different types of kitchen sinks. What the fuck. 

Kori patted his back. “He likes cooking for us,” she told him. “It’s his love language.” 

Right. Because Jason wanted to take care of them in all the ways he knew how. 

Truth to be told, it wasn’t just Jason who could use the reminder that this was going to last. Roy smiled. “Then let’s go pick out a kitchen.” 


End file.
